Illogical Date
by Hanaxinu
Summary: Timmy and Tecna have been going out for years now.. but they only communicate with there phones and computers .. so the Winx and specialists decide it time for them to break out of there shell and to go on a date.. but what will happen? (TXT)
1. the Set up

Timmy and Tecna have been going out for years now.. but they only communicate with there phones and computers .. so the Winx and Specialists decide it time for them to break out of there shell and to go on a date.. but what till happen?_

* * *

TEXT: I LOVE YOU TECNA

TEXT : I LOVE YOU TIMMY

* * *

It was late afternoon Tecna was sitting down on her bed looking at her phone all this time she had been talking about the physics or Robots and there hypertension boards .. it was a fun conversation but it was only on her phone.

As she closed the lid to the device. The technology fairy walked out of her room into the main room only to notice that she was not alone.

 **"Huh?"** Looking in front of her.

Tecna gazed up to see 5 girls that began looking at her with a very curious expressions.

Stella, was the first to walk up to her , **"Hmm I'll take that."** With that The fairy of the sun took the phone out of Tecna's hands.

 **"H-Hey give that back that's not something to be messing with."** Tecna said a little surprised

 **"Oh relax girl .. you need to stop texting him and actually talk to him, you have a voice and you need to use it."** Stella commented

Tecna sighed and looked the other way. **"I find it quite illogical, Timmy and I are perfectly fine with talking this way.. besides we've really never talked to one another face to face before except for the time in the Omega dimension."**

Musa, The fairy of music was the next person to speak **"OK then, I say operation Date time is a go then"**

 **"What are you talking about?"** Tecna looked at her best friend confused and a bit worried.

Stella on the other hand held up her phone and began to speak into it " **Hi snukkums it's me.. huh oh yes operation date time is a go, ok you make sure to have him ready.. and yes I love you too.. bye."** She hung up her phone and grinned.

Stella looked over at Tecna **"Alright now it's time to for you to get ready but hmm what shall you wear?"**

 **"Wait hold on a minute, Ready for What!"** Tecna blurted out a little irritated as no one was making any sense at the moment.

Bloom, The fairy of the dragon flame smiled " **Well your going on a date tonight of course, it's time you stop talking digital wise and face to face with Timmy."**

Flora, The fairy of nature nodded her head as she added her sentence in. " **Yes, I agree Tecna If Timmy loves you it doesn't mater how you talk to each other ."**

Layla, The fairy of waves smiled as she walked behind Tecna. " **Besides it's time you get of Alfea for a bit tonight, so we set a whole place in Magix for you and him."**

Tecna was shocked at what she heard, " **B-But you guys, I-I don't know how to even talk to him out of a device.. and what if I mess up?"**

Stella smiled " **Oh please sweetie it's easy, don't talk about technology all time and be a little flirty , Talk about what you like and what your interested in maybe more about things that your into about him..? "**

Flora added in as well, **"Also make sure to laugh at all of his jokes it makes a guy feel confident when you do."**

Bloom also spoke up now, " **Really Tecna Just be yourself .. and be a little flirty, and I'm sure you will do just fine."**

Stella soon spoke up again, **"Alright Alright enough of the talking, it's time to get you ready."**

The radiant fairy snapped her fingers as a green dress with blue bows appeared, **"No.. to dark.. hmm?"** She snapped her fingers again this time a green dress with a big red flower popped up .. " **That's better but still too.. flowery.. Ahh.. I got it."** With one more snap of her fingers Tenca was now dress up in a Green and purple ruffle dress, **"Ahh.. there we go it's just perfect.** "

 _'Meanwhile at Red Fountain'_

The boys waited for the Technology specialist to come out of his room.

 **"Hey guys whats up?"** Timmy spoke up as he placed his hand up to his face and adjusted his glasses.

Helia looked over at Sky and the Sky looked over at Brandon giving a somewhat glare , as if saying _. 'you tell him.'_

" **Well you see Timmy we think that you need to come out of your shell a little more."** Brandon said with a sheepish grin and his hand rubbed against the back of his head.

This time Sky added " **That is why the Winx and Us decided to set up a date for you and Tecna, you know to get to know one another a little better."**

Timmy was surprised to hear this **'What.. wait you did .. how.. why?"**

Helia placed a hand on his shoulder with a small sigh. **"Let's face it Timmy you and Tecna have been going out longer then I have with Flora and yet, you haven't spoken to her face to face since the night of the Omega dimension."**

Brandon spoke up now, **"And we know your in love with her, but really? Your only talking on a device and that wont last that long, eventually she's going to get bored with it. "**

Riven took this chance and snook behind Timmy as his hand moved over to the electric device what was in his hands, "An **d I will be taking that.** " The maroon haired spoke up as he backed off.

 **"Hey give that back!"** Timmy said with a shout.

Riven shook his head, "N **o, You don't need it for where your going ."**

 **"Come on you need to get ready."** Sky pushed Timmy over to his seat.

Timmy looked to the side and paused **"Look guys I know you want to help and all but Tecna and I are getting along just fine.. we talk about all kind of things on our spare time."**

Helia shook his head, **"Timmy .. you and Tecna are inseparable and she loves you for you, but you two really need to just, you know talk..and you have voice but you just need to use it."**

Timmy looked up **"I-I wouldn't even know how to talk to her on this..."** He gulped **"Date."**

Riven surprisingly was the first to speak up to his now worried freind " **Well don't talk about technology..talk about her or something else you like"** Though Riven paused to speak up again as he noticed that the rest of the guys gave him a sly grin. **"What?** "

Sky gave a grin and shook his head **"Oh it's nothing, if I didn't know any better Riven I'd say you have a soft spot finally. "**

Riven turned his head to the side a little embarrassed. **"Just.. shut up."**

The boys now chuckled.

 **"Timmy she loves you for you, so honestly just be yourself and everything will turn out fine."** Helia spoke up again.

 **"And hey .. say a couple of jokes, girls likes things like that."** Riven added once more.

 **"And most importantly."** Brandon said speaking up **"Do not mess up a kiss."**

Timmy turned bright red , **"K-Kiss..?!"**

Sky smiled **"Relax Tim.. Tecna is your girlfriend it's not unnatural or anything .. besides..you won't mess up."** Sky elbowed Brandon in the gut with a scolding glare , _'not helping.'_ The prince then said in a whisper.

Helia sighed and shook his head, **"In any case let's get you ready."**

* * *

{Next chapter .. will be the date.}

Note from writer:

This chapter and the oncoming chapters have been rewritten and revised so thank you for the previous reviews but now they are fixed so thank you.

Thank you for ready .. send in a review for me please.


	2. Date begins

Side note:

 **this '-' means there talking to themselves**

 **"-" this means there talking out loud**

 _I know it seems a little weird with the two having inner thoughts I wasn't sure how to introduce them like that in this fiction_

 _so I hope this looks better then it did before._

* * *

Time had passed, Both Tecna and Timmy were dressed up and ready to go, It seems though the guys had suggested that instead of Timmy picking up Tecna from Alfea, He should instead wait for her at the Magix restaurant and act romantic .

Tecna on the other hand was a bit confused by this, but thought that she would give this feeling a chance instead of completely rejecting it , like previous times before.

It was like this ever since the event of the Omega dimension, That told Tenca how Timmy really felt about her, she had be swallowed into a portal for so long that Timmy was extremely worried about her. It was after that though , that the two seemed to stray apart and only contacted one another with a device in between.

Both had avoided the feelings with one another, With the thought of fear ruling in between. Now was the biggest challenge of them all, They were finally going to meet one another face to face once more.

* * *

 _In MAGIX_

Tecna

Tecna had just arrived from Alfea to the restaurant, she was dressed up in the outfit that Stella had give her for this so called wonderful night , Though Tecna did a little modifying of her own as Stella had made it just for her , Though she knew , she was going to have to apologize when she gets back.

On top of her hair was a small green bow and on her side was belt was was made from Zenith her home world. Tecna was proud of how she looked, now was the biggest test of all, what was Timmy going to think of her?

Walking over to the doors, She took a deep breath and walked in. ' _OK come on Tecna you've known Timmy for years .. this won't hurt besides maybe the girl's are right I'm more the a technology expert.. I have emotions and Timmy knows that.. I.. I just hope this works.'_

The female began to ponder in her head as she walked forward looking around frantically for her date.

Though after a few seconds of looking, Tecna finally spotted him, a cute dashing male that was all hers, there he sat, looking so cute and puzzled, how she prayed this would work out.

Getting the courage, she soon walked over and stood beside Timmy, who was now looking at the menu .. and looking extremely nervous as ever. _'so cute._ '

The technology guardian cleared her throat a little as she spoke up to get his attention. **"H-Hi Timmy."** She spoke up shyly.

* * *

 _Timmy-_

It was pretty early Timmy arrived at the restaurant wanting everything to be perfect.. tonight was the night that he was actually going to talk to his one true love, picking out a table Timmy made himself look presentable, as he placed a red rose upon the center of the table after that he went ahead and ordered him and her a drink since he knew what she loved the most, but on the inside he was more nervous then ever.

Sitting down at the table Timmy began to study the menu as to look more mature then he felt. When all of a sudden he heard a clear to someones throat and began to look up , With one small glance the male felt his heart beat skip and pulse, **"T-Tecna.."** He spoke up breathlessly as he pushed up his glasses gazing up at his girlfriends Astonishing appearance.

He's only seen her on a phone and in school as she was maturing more then when they first met, but he was no where close to seeing the enchanted Beauty that stood in front of him like this before. **"You look.."** He paused to suddenly get up nervously and pulled out a chair for her.

* * *

 _Tecna-_

She giggled to see Timmy as nervous as he was, at least she did one thing right tonight.

Seeing as how he pulled out a chair for her. The female smiled and walked over to sit down. Though she did feel surprised to see Timmy so gentlemen like as he pushed the chair up to the table.

This date was going better then she thought , seeing Timmy sit down she looked at the menu quickly feeling her own heart beat pound as they silence now passed the two. _'Timmy is so handsome how could I have not seen that before, wow he's more radiant then the circuits of a hyperdimention board.'_

Trying to calm her heart beat down the girl looked to the side **"Um.. T-Timmy?."** She tried to speak but no words were able to be spoken as it seems Tecna was frozen with nervousness and she didn't look up.

* * *

 _Timmy-_

He sat down as soon as she was looking at at the menu, _' I have to look like I know what I'm doing!' but oh my sweet technology goddess how you are so radiant how could I have not noticed that before.'_ The male said in his head with a swooned sigh gazing at his lover.

Though his head appeared over the menu as Tecna spoke up **"Huh.. Oh y-yes T-Tecna?"** Suddenly the thought of Brandon's words began to pop into his head. 'a Kiss.' Blushing he cleared his throat.

 _'Please don't let me mess this up.. I really want to do this for Tecna.'_ Timmy spoke up in his head as he waited for her voice to repeat back.

* * *

 _Both-_

The waiter came up and cleared his own throat , **"Excuse me miss and sir.. are you ready to order?**

Timmy looked at Tecna

and Tecna looked at Timmy.

From there in Unison the both said

 **"I'll have the Crab with a large ice tea** "

Though as they both spoke up the same words Tecna and Timmy stared at each other for a moment as they both were blushing madly. their heart beats moved in sync to one another as silence crept once more.

Tecna placed her Menu down and so did Timmy then both began to look at one another with out a screen in between them for a first time in a long time.

It was almost as if a flame was light in front of them as they both spoke up.

 **"T-Tecna?"**

...

 **"T-Timmy?"**

* * *

(AND ILL DO THE REST IN THE NEXT CHAPTER) {^{:}^} - what will happen how are Timmy and Tecna going to be on there actually first date.. and will Timmy Kiss Tecna, all will be revealed later..}

This chapter has been rewritten.

Review below please.

No hate.


	3. Tension between Techs

Thank you for the reviews, this chapter has been rewritten due to the hate and dislikes, not to mention back then I was still learning how to write fanfictions and stressed so please forgive me for that, I hope you enjoy this better then my old chicken scratch lol {^{;}^}

* * *

It seem the date was going smoothly , Timmy sitting across from the technology fairy and both were happy to be in each others company and sight instead of technology.

 **"...T-Timmy.."**

 **...**

 **"T-Techna?"**

It was then there little chat time was interrupted

'BEEP BEEP BEEP'

Timmy alarm for Red Fountain went off on his phone as the picture of Riven showed up. Timmy felt a little embarrassed as he raised a hand. **"I-I'll get that um I'm so sorry."** He ended up speaking nervously and answered the phone. **"H-Hello?"**

 **" I knew it ! you have a phone on this date, you just couldn't help yourself could you Timmy?"** The voice on the other end sounded a bit upset.

 **"Riven why are you calling me now of all times."** Timmy grumbled as he said those words quietly on the phone.

Riven replied as he sighs feeling a bit frustrated. **"Because you have a phone, even though we strictly told you not too and this is why. So do yourself a favor and shut your phone off so this doesn't happen again."**

Timmy placed a hand to his face as he sighed. After that he clicked the phone shut and turned it off, so there was no more interruptions. **"I-I'm sorry about that it was a wrong number I guess , haha."** Placing his hand on the back of his head Timmy looked to the side.

Tecna on the other hand looked at him confused but decided to go along with it nodding her head. **"Alright, That happens at times so I understand."** Though as the moment seemed to be ruined , she soon looked to the other side worried about what she was going to say next.

* * *

Timmy-

'Dang why did my phone have to go off at a time like this..she probably hate me now for ruining this date Riven is so going to pay for this.. Though then again it is partly my fault for bringing it.'

He began looking at Tecna who was blushing with a bright red Tint and still looking to the side.

 _'I love you tecna .. I have to say it to her, .. she the most .. enchanting fairy in the world no one could replace her.. come on you are a idiot .. tell her how you feel .. come on.. say it'_ Timmy began to speak up in his head nervously.

* * *

Tecna -

 _'I wonder if Timmy is all right he seems more scared of me then anything.. it's very illogical but for some reason my heart beat won't slow down.. come on Tecna calm down .. please calm down.'_ Her hands began to fall to the side.

 _'I love you Timmy .. I love you.. but why cant I say it.. by heart pounds like a motor .. and my hands are starting to turn sweaty.. I have to tell him.. there is no one else in Magix that could compare to him.. go on say it.. tell him how you feel it's not that hard.. is it?'_ Tecna stared into space as she wanted to speak up out loud, only instead she talking talking in her head.

Looking around the building Techna paused **"Timmy I.."**

* * *

Suddenly their food started to come in, each plate had a huge lobster and then a glass of Ice tea beside them.

 **"Here you are miss and Sir your order is ready, if there is anything else I can get you please let me know, for now please enjoy."**

Timmy looked at the plate and so did Tecna, so much for hand holding the plates that were in front of them were the size of half the table, Oh well for now they should both enjoy there date the way it is.

Tecna set her phone on the table and picked up a fork poking the crab as she was silent .. thinking about it for a sec the technology guardian remembered what Stella said and spoke up.

 **"Umm. Timmy could you try this and see how you like it?** " She held up her fork up to him and cupped her hand underneath so it would drop to the ground.

* * *

Timmy-

As he heard Tecna speak up again , He looked at her for a sec and his heart bumped against his chest. " **S-Sure Techna..** " He began to close his eyes and open up his mouth taking a bite from Tecna's fork.

" **mm mhm I-its really good.. the honey makes it taste sweet.. umm do you want a little bit from mine."**

Each dish had a little something different to it , Tecna's was cook fully with a honey glaze to it.. and Timmy's was steamed with a butter center with it just like he liked it.. Though each decided to try the others dish.

* * *

Tecna-

She began to blush as he held up his fork to her like she did for him, her heart beat pounded uncontrollably now as she closed her eyes.

 **"Sure.. I'll try it."** Opening her mouth and took a bite from his fork.. afterwords she reopened her eyes and then looked surprised **"That's amazing.. how does that clash so well, I mean it's just butter?"**

Tecna felt her face heat up as she looked at her eternal lover, She couldn't control this feeling.. this only proved she wasn't just a doll full of intellect.. no she was the guardian fairy of technology in Zenith and a fellow member of the Winx club saving the world and creating harmony in all dimensions.. why didn't she see this before the girls were right .. there's more to life then talking behind a screen.. and this date only proves it.

* * *

Both-

Feeling a little better about how this was going, he smiled proudly as he saw his girlfriends face light up. **"Well I don't like to brag but the fundamental over all aspect of the food it quite simple when you sauté it in butter the crab turns out to be very delectable about 10 times more then you would make it regularly ."** Timmy spoke up proudly as he pushed up his glasses and only wanted to impress her.

Tecna began to laugh and then smiled "W **ell it's amazing.. I wouldn't mind making it that way myself.** "

Timmy nodded his head **"Um Tecna you know .. I mean If you would like I'll send you a recipe for it.. so you can make it, you know I love eating it this way... and..."**

...

 **"Well well well.. girl's what do we have here.. a pixie and a Dork ..enjoying your dinner are you?"**

* * *

DUN DUN DUN XD.. sorry for not following the request for a kiss right away.. a reviewer of mine gave me a idea so I'm going to use it .. you can pretty much guess who is talking at the end ..

I will update soon.. so don't be disappointed.


	4. The battle

Im overjoyed everyone likes this story so much thank you for the wonderful reviews. }

and I hope this rewritten version is better then the last

now back to the story. ~ note from mun

* * *

...

Everything was going just fine both were engaged in little talks and sharing food together. As the date was going perfectly fine until.. a voice could be heard from the table across from them.

 **"The Trix!"** Tecna looked at the pair of witches a bit surprised and paused." **Wait how are you here.. you were sent to the other dimension?!"**

Icy, The first witch to speak up raised her hand up in which had a icy glow, **"Wouldn't you like to know pixie... Oh well you and your geek over there will never find out.. and that's even if your alive by the time were done with you."**

Darcy was the next to speak up, " **We hate to spoil such a sappy moment between you two but we have a score to pick with you and the rest of the winx"** She spoke up in a distasteful voice to infuse the hatred she has with the group of fairy's. **"And with the other Winx not here to get in our way, it will be easy beating you two."**

Stormy The last witch of the group spoke up last with a cackle like voice. **"You better say your feelings now fairy because you won't get another chance after were done here."**

Tecna was feeling upset, so taking her stance she stood up from her table and glared at the three witches with a hint of distaste as the others around them began to run away out of the building in fear.

 **"Timmy I'm sorry."** Tecna looked at him " **I promise I will make up for this."**

Timmy on the other hand lifted his hand to his glasses and pushed then up lowering his head reaching for his blade.

 **"I knew this one would come in handy.. don't worry about it Tech.. let's defeat these guys for now and talk later."**

Tecna nodded her head, glad that she had him by her side. it was then the fairy began closing her eyes she called out the words " **Winx Enchantix!** " with that the technology fairy transformed into her fairy form.

It was after that.. that Stormy made her move , moving her hands above her she smiled evilly. **"Hey lover boy how about a little wind to cool you off?"** With that the witch placed a strong windy blast the swirled right towards Timmy, of course Tecna took notice of this and called out.

 **"Timmy look out."**

 **"TECHNO SHIELD.!"** Holding her hand out her Tecna stepped in front of Timmy as a large glowing purple shield appeared in front of both of them With that Tecna turned her head to the side for a second and looked at him. **"Are you OK?** "

Timmy nodded his head and then looked around as the three started to surround them. **"I'm more worried about you Tecna please be careful."**

The fairy nodded her head. **"I promise Timmy i'll be careful."**

 **"Ughh enough with being lovey dovey with your geek.. girls let's end her."**

Tecna took a deep breath, and she shook her head **"I don't think so Icy ."**

Placing her hands together she form a barrier around herself with her own powers. She held it close to her as far as she could. after that though it seems Tecna ended up sending a electric current right back at the Trio with a enormous force causing the powers they sent out to bounce back to them.

From there Icy, Darcy and stormy all ended up falling back collapsing into a building as their own energy knocked them backward, thanks to Tecna's quick thinking.

 **"You .. you stupid pixie.. you really think you can defeat us with your small powers by yourself?"** Darcy Hissed as she raised her hand up again.

 **"There is no way you can defeat us, your one little puny fairy what can you do.. let's face it your nothing without the Winx..."** Icy Glared as her hand formed a huge ice shard.

Tecna froze as she listened to what they had said. They were a little right, she was always with Winx .. She never really fought by herself, maybe was too weak to defeat the Trix? and maybe Icy was right?

Feeling a bit cold Tecna could feel herself curl up into a ball in her mind as they words pounded into her head.

Suddenly the inner voices began to stop as another sound outside of her mind began to enter in its place.

 **"Tecna is not by herself, She has me and the everyone else!"** A voice called out as the fairy shielded herself from stormys copy attack.

The voice from a little a ways from her own was Timmy.

It seem the Hero in training rushed over by tecna's side holding up his sword. **"Are you ready to finish this Tecna?"**

The technology fair nodded her head as she stood up realizing he was right, this whole time he had been by her side no matter what, After the fairy gained her confidence back she looked at her Date and smiled. **"Yes lets do this."**

 **"Alright on the count of three.. ready.. set.. 1...2...3!"** With the use of Timmy's sword and tecna's shield they reflected the energy back to the Trix once more.

Though as the two worked together , it seems the attack worked way better then before as their powers back fired against them and the Trinx were hit enough that they were starting to lose there magic from a draining spell that they placed out.

 **"Well remember this pixie and geek we will be back ..."** Stormy said flying off.

It was then that Tecna felt her heart beat pound not only from the fight but from Timmy being so close to her like this, His hand was around her waist as he held her close and he hand his hand on hers as her powers and his sword combined together.

Finally everything went back to normal Tecna ended up transforming out of her fairy form as she was still in Timmy's arms. It was after that she looked up as he hues looked at his.

 **"You saved me once again"**

Timmy nodded his head and lowered his head to look at her. " **Of course.. it's a hero's job to save their damsel in distress.. besides Tecna .. I love you and I couldn't bare to lose you again like the omega dimension accident.. not again not ever, I won't let anyone hurt you. "**

He turned bright red and blurted out the words only then to take control and hugged her tight as she was still in his arms.

 **"I-I love you Tecna.. I always have, since we first met.. I wanted this date to go so well but.. It seems to be ruined and over."** Timmy sighed as he lowered his head.

Tecna looked at him and shook her head.. **"I'd go anywhere if it was for you Timmy.. the date doesn't matter ... it's who I spend the time with.** "

Tecna decided to turn around and hugged him back around his chest. **"I-I love you too Timmy."**

Tecna thought about it for a moment as she looked at him. **"Though if you wouldn't mind I don't want this date to be over yet so ... can I take you some where else for a date Timmy?"**

* * *

 _This chapter was fixed extremely to make sense I am so sorry for you read before that was horrible ,_

Next Chapter might be the last one.. though I might add on to this on another story. but will see comment on what you think I should do.

Please reveiw


	5. A Techy Date

Tecna-

After lifting Timmy's spirits up Tecna smiled as she replied again." know exactly where I want to go.. it's a wonderful place here in Magix."

The Technology fairy smiled as she grabbed onto on Timmy's hand. " **Come on Lets go there."**

* * *

Timmy-

It was then then as Tecna hugging onto Timmy that the male began to blush.

Though after being helped back up, Timmy decided to follow her **"Alright , but where are we going Tecna?** "

Being pulled away from the place that caused such a ruckus, Tecna began to lead the male around all the different buildings just glad that he could be here with her.

* * *

Tecna-

Rushing though out the streets and past the other people that walked the same way they did , it seems Tecna held Timmy's hand and did not let go. **"I can't tell you it wouldn't be a special date if I told you what it was...so please just follow me, I promise you will like it."**

Rushing over to a building finally, the Technology fairy paused and looked at Timmy.. **"OK it's just around the corner and were there but you have to close your eyes now."**

She really did feel bad for ruining his surprise for her eve though that was entirely her fault ,But it seems right now she wasn't listening to her friends advice about not being herself at the moment, Herself was the only person she could be it seems and Timmy seemed to like her that way.. the Technology Fairy knew he loved her for her so it was time to act like herself.

This surprise would be something special for the both of them OR at least she hoped it would be.

* * *

Timmy-

Following Tecna until she stopped the male felt his heart beat pound. ' _Where is she taking me? I bet the place is really cool, Tecna has such a cool style.'_

 _'My hands are sweaty... doesn't that feel weird to hold like that?'_ The technology Specialist spoke up in his head.

 **"OH..close my eyes..OK?"**

The male did as she asked and closed his eyes still holding his hand. Though even though he was silent on the outside, he wasn't in the inside.

* * *

Tecna-

As he closed his eyes Tecna grabbed his other hand and lead him over to the door. " **OK keep your eyes close until I say the word Digital.. OK"**

The female gave a light chuckle as she noticed the pink blush that was staining his cheeks, Then pushing the door open the fairy lead her boyfriend into the door until he was in the building it's self.

The sounds around this place sounded different all the clicking and beeps, what in the world could she have possibly taken him?

 **"Alright ready?.. 1..2..3..digit."** She paused for a sec forgetting something. **"No wait!"** Moving her hands from him she counted again **"Alright sorry about that .. 1...2...3... Digital."**

* * *

Timmy-

He waited until she said the key word like she said she was going too.

Walking straight forward, Timmy began to feel a little strange as he had no clue what he was walking into.

At first he thought she said the code word until he didn't hear the whole word and stopped.

Though as his girlfriend let go of his hand and soon The specialist heard the key word from her voice and opened his eyes.

And to his surprise she had brought him to a place that.. both would defiantly enjoy.

 **"Tecna?"**

* * *

Tecna-

She watched as Timmy opened his eyes and looked around , **"Well does this work?"**

The place she had brought him too was very special indeed... The Arcade building.

" **I realized something.. Timmy.. I-I don't want too just talk to each other behind screens, it only feels like our love is a game it's self just waiting to end as the game is over . "**

Tecna looked at him looking down scuffing her feet on the floor nervously, **"I-I want things to change but in a good way.. Ever since that night."** She ended up grabbing his hand again.

 **"Remeber the night we played that game together before the incident of the Omega dimension.. I miss that.. the fun we had together and the feelings we shared.. but I was afraid..."**

She looked down again, **"I was afraid that I was nothing more then a empty shell with numbers.. and someone who could not possible be loved.. because in Z-Zenith my people don't express such feelings as others do, but You.. the Winx .. Alfea it's changed me.."**

She looked up, **"Timmy I love you.. I always have.. and I always will and if you can except me as a Fairy with illogical knowledge about love..I want us to be more then holograms on a screen."**

* * *

Timmy-

Watching as she grabbed his hand Timmy listened as she spoke up.

Though he couldn't believe what he was hearing, She thought she was just nothing?

 **"Tecna?"**

That was it, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Quickly he reached out and pulled her close to him in a warm and tight embrace " **Don't you ever say that."**

 **"You are not a empty shell with numbers.. your my goddess .. my love, nothing and I mean nothing will take you away from me again.. if you can't understand love, That OK because I don't ether but then lets both understand it together, you and me."**

 **"I want things to change as well.. I was afraid as well though."**

He pulled back a little himself and placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head up so both of their hues came in contact with one another.

 **"I was afraid you thought I was only a geek, only know how to talk technology and numbers.. I can be a klutz at time at heroics but I can be better , the things is Tecna, I'm stronger when I'm around you."**

 **"You changed my world as well Tecna..so please don't ever say your only a shell, if anything else your my light."**

* * *

Tecna-

Smiling as a tear rolled down her Cheek as she hugged him tight leaning her head into his chest. **"Timmy I've missed you, so much."**

They have only contacted each other with technology for weeks now so it felt like a life time between them.

 **"Can we...? can we continue this date"** Tecna sniffled as she tried her best to regain her composure.

She pointed over to the games in the arcade.

* * *

Timmy-

 **"Are you sure.. it's not really a date?"**

or not like the guys had told him , what a date with his lover was like.

He looked at the Arcade game and then back at Tecna as he was a little confused but excited as well.

* * *

Tecna-

Nodding her head Tecna smiled **"A date is a date as long as it's with the one you love, I realize that now."**

 **"Come on."** Grabbing his two hands and moved over to a virtual game She grinned **"Winner picks the next game."**

* * *

Timmy-

Following Tecna he felt his heart flutter in a million pieces.

Though as he grabbed the virtual helmet in his hand. The specialist nodded his head and laughed.

 **"Alright your on.. loser has to do what the winner says... though I won't lose so be prepared."**

The male gave a wink and then placed the helmet on his head.

* * *

The couple soon started the game.

 **"READY ... SET... START!"**

* * *

SO CUTE ! so I'm continuing this and it's not the end. I hope you liked this because I really enjoyed writing this part ,

PLEASE REVIEW.


	6. The spark

_To those who love this story please forgive me for making this late ^^_

 _and thank you for explaning how to fix this._

* * *

On too the story.

* * *

Tecna-

Placing the device onto of her head Tecna smiled as she felt her heart beat even faster now that she wasn't as afraid as she was before, Bloom and the rest were right about one thing , When you act like yourself around the one you care about a date is a lot easier then it seems

 **"Alright Timmy be prepared to be beaten.. I've played this game a million times and I'm pretty sure I can beat you."**

She smiled while looking at Timmy as the game started up.

* * *

Timmy-

 _'Watching Tecna smile makes my heart pound, I need to make sure not to mess this up.. but, Sorry riven I think your advice is not for me, Tecna said she loved me for who I was , so I shouldn't act like someone I'm not.'_ Standing there he heard the sound of the device go off.

 **"Your on Techna.. I won't lose this game, I've played it a lot as well.. hmm how about winner get to choose the losers punishment. "**

The game began to start.

Each player grabbed the remote on the control panel and began to play, The game was called Electdroid 300, it was easy you have to act like a hero to save the town, except as you killed the Electdroid mob as it gets stronger every time by missing your exact hits against it.

* * *

Tecna-

 _'No way how is he beating me at this , I calculated all the right movement to it's precise movements and the Equation should come out positive and yet his score is rising off the charts?'_ Blushing she moved her character over to the side only to be hit by eminence Electronic waves causing her character to lose a life.

 **"No alright I have three lives left, your not going to kill me that easily."**

It was after a few turns that Tecna finally admitted defeat as she looked over at Timmy Amazed.

Taking off the device on her head and she looked at her lover confused

 **"How did you do that?"**

* * *

Timmy-

Seeing how Techna was surprised at her defeat , The male just smiled and placed his own controller down, **"Easy I divide the common meridian from 2 and then calculate each movement by 4 after that you take the sum of the numbers and the square root of 5 after you calculate that the over number of moves that you can make turns up."**

With a grin and places his hand onto hers still a little nervous though.

 **"Now.. what will your punishment be for losing. "**

Thinking about if for a second, he smiled and with a deep breath titled her head up to give her a kiss.

* * *

Tecna-

Listening to Timmy explain his solution she looked down at her phone and calculated it just like that and to her surprise he was right, there was a common error that she missed and it was a little bit frustrating. but nether less she was glad it was a fun date, though before she could even speak up .

She heard timmy speak up.

 ** _'Now.. what will your punishment be for losing, '_**

Thinking it was going to be something weird she closed her eyes waiting for Him to speak, but to her surprise instead of something weird , it was something sweet, a kiss to be exact, Tecna felt herself melting as she hugged her arms around his chest while her lips clashed with his.

 _"I've missed this so much.. "_ She spoke up in her head as he let go of his careful kiss.

* * *

Timmy-

He let go of their kiss and blushed.

Though as he listened, his heart skipped a beat even more as it filled the silence of his head.

 **"Techna.. I sorry we've been so distant lately.. after that incident., I felt like I was going to lose you again.. I'm sorry for making you feel like this and I promise my love for you is not a game , and it can't be hidden behind a screen anymore.. I love you Techna, and I would love to do this more often when we can."**

* * *

Tecna-

Smiling she placed her hand on his head and ruffled his head **"Timmy, I love you as well, and it doesn't have to be a date like this.. invite me to help with your inventions sometime, I might be a little illogical with such knowledge but even spark has to have someone kind of charge to lead them in the right path."**

 **"Hey how about we go do something else, something you want to do?"**

* * *

Timmy-

Looking upon Tecnas eyes as he began to smile, Tecna was right, date or not being next to his fairy was enough for him.

 **"Something I want to do?"**

Looking around and scratched his head _'Think Timmy what can you?'_ It was then he shook his head. _'Just be myself.'_

 **"Hey I know t-there's a cool electronics store a little ways from here, would you like to do check out that?"**

* * *

Tecna-

Looking at him ponder like this made her giggle just a bit.

Though all her inner thoughts were pushed away as he spoke up nervously with a sweet voice.

 **"Electronics store?.. yes lets go.. I've been dying to see what kind of electronic devices Magix has.. are they like Zenith?"**

Leaving the Arcade Tecna Grabbed Timmy's hand as the walked though the streets of Magix, it was nice Walking under the star lit sky heading to the Electronics Store, to them it was a perfect date for too intelligent beings.

* * *

 _Alright next chapter to come, ^^ this story isn't over yet. TXT needs more love , and so my reviews like it .. so let me know if you want me to end it or continue._

 _Now that I fixed it do you still want me to continue?_


	7. Please read TBD

Note from Writter: So I'm back and this is story is rewritten and fixed,

So read the chapters again if you would like , it's been fixed.

new chapters will be coming with it as well.

I wanted to ask would anyone like me to add any of the other characters into this , if so who?

Please let me know in the review below.


End file.
